


The Ego without an Ego.

by Aisu_Zeilia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: As for Erek and Google, Dantistache - Freeform, Im making his name like that, Oh yea trigger warnings, Other, Those are in the notes, Whether You Like It Or Not, and a panic attack, and im gonna ship this, blame markipwiwer for that ship, no beta we die like men, thats all folks, the ships are only there if you squint, though its really just mild spiraling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Zeilia/pseuds/Aisu_Zeilia
Summary: Trigger warnings: Swearing, implied sucking dick, spiraling thoughts, panic attack, and if there's anything else you want me to put in this, please let me know in the comments and ill add it to the list.Also roast me in the comments if you find typos.Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome!





	The Ego without an Ego.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing, implied sucking dick, spiraling thoughts, panic attack, and if there's anything else you want me to put in this, please let me know in the comments and ill add it to the list.
> 
> Also roast me in the comments if you find typos.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Erek didn't know what to think.

Sure, he was invited to be one of these people and everything, but it was still weird. Who would want him in their house for no reason??? Oh god, he was probably going to mess up so badly here, he was going to get walked all over on again, they wouldn't like him, he was new afterall--

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the front door swinging open, revealing a...doctor? Who, of course, had almost exactly the same features as him, save for the slight pudge that made him seem like a very cozy person.

"Ah," the man spoke, "You must be Erek. The Host mentioned you were outside. Come in, come in!" He ushered the nervous male in, seemingly taking note on how little baggage was being carried. He would have to talk to Dark or Wilford. Speaking of Wilford, he hoped that he wasn't annoying the poor man again as he led Erek to the kitchen.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

He spoke too soon.

"Stop what?" The pink and yellow male questioned, turning to face quite the angry man in glasses, while Iplier watched the little scuffle with annoyance. Erek, on the other hand, seemed to be shrinking in on himself even further, as if it was possible.

"Stop putting so much sugar in it! You've nearly doubled the amount on the recipe, which means we'll have to double up on everything else!"

"If it's not my recipe, Harold, then I don't care."

"You don't even have any recipes!"

"Exactly."

The slightly smaller man, presumably Harold, spluttered and kept trying to argue, mentioning something about the law a few times, while the larger continued to ignore him.

Iplier just shook his head, as if this happened quite a bit. "Would you two be so kind as to stop bickering and introduce yourselves to our newest member before you scare him to death?" he cut off any arguing between them, at least momentarily, as they noticed they were no longer alone in the kitchen.

Both turned around to face Erek, one neutral while the other just seemed to be vibrating with emotion, which was...intimidating, to say the least. "You must be the new one that Darky and Marvin were talking about a few nights ago," he just seemed to bound over like a puppy, and if he had a tail it would be wagging to the point where it would be beyond visibility.

"I'm Wilford, but call me whatever you please! And don't mind the killjoy back there, he's Harold and his kink is following the rules!" Said man gave an indignant squawk and sputtered something about unjust and Wilford, walking out the room like a pouting child. Great, he was already messing up and making people leave rooms now people were already hating him! What if they kicked him out?! Then he's have to go on the streets and--

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he visibly flinched away, even as a small part of his mind yelled at him that it was only Wilford.

"I-I have to go..." he murmured, rushing out of the kitchen as fast as possible without thinking of where he was or where he should go. It was unfamiliar territory, but he just had to leave, to get out of there.

 

He hurried through the halls, wondering why there were so many doors, so many rooms, so many people to see, to have to talk to, to interact with, to disappoint, to let down...

"Your heartbeat is at 90 beats per minute, which is 16 beats more than your average heartbeat on medical records."

He whirled around, eyes wide and on the verge of tears. "Shall I assist you with the necessary breathing excersizes?" The man in blue spoke, standing quite stiffly.

Erek opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to really find his voice. All he could do was nod mutely.

The other man approached slowly, seeming as little a threat and possible. "Many articles say to ask before you touch someone during an anxiety attack. May I sit you down?"

He nodded again, and was led to the wall so he could sit down and curl up without falling. The other man tapped a rhythm on his knee, and for a while all that could be heard was breathing turning steady, the tapping beat, and the hushed "In, hold, out"s.

After a while, when Erek had finally calmed down a bit, he turned to the person sitting beside him.

"Who a-are you?"

The man glanced over at him. "I'm Google. My primary function is to answer all questions as quickly as possible. My secondary objective is to destroy mankind, "He replied. "Unfortunately, all Ipliers and Septics are excluded from my secondary objective."

Erek chuckled, covering up the brief panic he felt when he first heard of the secondary objective. "And...and how are you gonna make it happen?"

Google pondered the question for a moment. "Unsure as of yet, though it is being discussed among us. Speaking of us, Darkiplier wishes to speak with you before I escort you to your room."

Erek stiffened at the thought, growing nervous of more social interaction already. And from what the letter said that briefly described the basic rules, it was pretty obvious that this Darkiplier was the head of the house.

He took a few more deep breaths, before moving to stand up once again. "...would...would you mind leading m-me to him?" Erek asked, fiddling with his sleeve.

Google paused, most likely finding a way to tell hum no, he had other things to do, he'd wasted his time already, he--

"Follow me," the android spoke, having gotten up while Erek was spiraling.

Well, at least that problem was solved.

 

They both walked through the halls of the manor, Google explaining several rooms they passed, as if he could sense the other's growing anxiety. It was far too soon when Google stopped in front of a darkly-colored door, said Iplier knocking three times and opened the door when he heard a "Come in,"

The door was held open for Erek as he shuffled in, immediately feeling intimidated by the man at the desk who seemed to have multiple auras, two to be exact, and once in a while a glitch or two popped up. Though, his expression remained unaffected by said actions, as red eyes looked into hazel.

"Hello, Mister Derekson," he spoke cooly, almost as if he was talking to a business partner. Dark glanced at the door still being held open, as if the one holding the knob was waiting for orders he knew would be coming. "And Google, would you bring Wilford to me? There's something to be taken care of."

He nodded, walking back into the hallway from which he came and let the door shut behind him. It seemed to Erek like it echoed in the room, though that was most likely not the case. The room wasn't quite tall enough for that, though it was very large.

A bit of shuffling and the noise of the leader clearing his throat from the desk snapped him back into reality, and he look back to Dark, who seemed to be gesturing to the empty seat in front of him. 

"So, Mister Derekson, I presume you read the basic rules written in the letter?" A nod. " Good. I will explain the rest of the rules as I go along. Since you will primarily be interacting with Google and Iplier tonight, I will leave it to them to explain the others of the household, "

Dark had to pause for a moment, inhaling sharply and gripping the wood tightly, as if he was holding back from...something. "As for them, Dr. Iplier is the medic of the household, though if anyone returns with the more severe cases then the Septics medic may be called. We do the same for them.

"As for Google, he has a command mode. What that means is that if you say 'Okay Google' he will, for the most part, enter a mode in which he is completely mindless and will only focus on the task or questions given, no emotions attatches. The only way he can be released is if you say 'Thank You Google,' and he will return to normal. I'd advise against it, but I cannot stop you."

The shy man was visibly paler after he heard this, actually shocked. If he even felt the need to explain to him this...well, it wasn't hard to figure out why from the few things that Google had discussed with him.

"That's....thats horrible!" He exclaimed, though once he saw the expression change of the greyscale man, he visibly shrunk into himself. " i-I mean, um, I don't think you...you uh...need t-to worry too much about um...that... " Erek fidgeted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

Luckily, he was saved by the man being discussed, as well as the very colorful man from before. "If you'll excuse us, Erek, Google can lead you to your room, and later to dinner," Dark spoke up, seeming to be unraveling ever so slightly. Was it something he said?

"Darkling, last I checked you didn't glitch," Wilford spoke, a knowing grin gracing his features.

Google, also knowing exactly what was going on, pulled Erek from the room and shutting the door behind them. As soon as there were a few feet away, there was the noise of something being slammed, most likely someone, onto the wood. Erek looked back at the door, alarmed, but was reassured all parties involved would be fine and would not appreciate any interruptions.

\-----

Erek was currently laying on the bed, the sun rising outside, and virtually blind with the glasses he usually wore resting on the dresser. He wasn't much of a morning person, but there were probably others already awake and he was kind of hungry...

He groaned, sitting up and putting his glasses on. His anxiety was most likely sleeping in, as it usually seemed to do. It didn't affect him that much when he wad half asleep afterall, and if he didn't get caffeine that would take an hour or two. And since he avoided caffeine when he could, due to it increasing the conflicting feelings and making him feel a bit like crap overall, well, it would hopefully be a pleasant morning and not one where he made a mistake or five.

Erek shuffled out of his room, having on a sweater to cover the tank top he was wearing and grey sweatpants. A few turns later, and he was in the kitchen, where Google seemed to be cooking, Dr. Iplier asleep at the table, and another glitchy male who he had not met yet and looked more like the magician he had seen a couple of weeks ago than the others living here.

"Erek, good morning. Dark will show you around in an estimated two hours. I'm cooking pancakes in the meantime, so you can sit down and introduce yourself to Anti," Google spoke without glancing up from his current work, having focused on flipping the food.

"Hnnnn, okay google..." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

It took him a moment to realize why the unfamiliar person was staring at him so intensely and why Google had froze, but when he did it was one of the biggest wake-up calls in his life.

"O-Oh my god, Google fuck shit I'm so sorry whats the command again how do i fix this i swear I didn't mean to THANK YOU GOOGLE! " Erik panicked, sprinting out of the room as Google unfroze and Dr. Iplier slammed his head on the table when his hand slipped from under his chin.

Less than an hour and already it was going to be quite the day.

 

Thus far, he had laid in bed and ignored six knocks at the door, two calls, about twenty texts, and three notes. In fact, all he was doing was laying in his bed, various scenarios and reasons why several people probably hated him now.

Another knock at the door, another knock added to the list. Unfortunately he wasn't showing his face for the next fifty years, so apologies to them.

More knocking. A bit of murmuring. Static. More glitchy noises and suddenly there was a weight on the end of his bed and a sweet scent in the air.

"Anti told me the whole story," Wilford spoke up, poking at the mound of blankets. " He also told me that you were the one who looked like a kicked puppy instead of Google, which I find hard to believe. Looking at what you've become, on the other hand, makes me think that he miiiightve been right about that. "

He paused, glancing at the mound on the bed that only whimpered. "Look, Erek, Rick, Ricky, Rickholson, you either get up and go hug a pouting Google or I could always pick up this hill of blankets and drop it on his lap," Wilford spoke sweetly, and after a few moments of waiting, he kept true to his words.

 

One minute it was calm, save for a pouty Google on the couch, the next Wiford was dropping a writhing, panicky mass of blanket onto his lap, giving him a quick "Make up you pouty engine" before running off.

Erek finally got himself untangled just enough to look up at who's lap he was on exactly, and promptly fell backwards.

He would've fallen on his ass too, if it wasn't for Google catching him and setting him on the couch next to him.

It took a few moments, but he finally spoke up. "No one but Edward has apologized to me so thoroughly, and it was not an accident when he used it. You, on the other hand, apologized for an action you were unaware of doing at the moment," Google paused, waiting for a response he wasn't going to receive.

"...you are an unusual Iplier. An ego....with none. And with how Anti explained what he had heard when you spoke with Darkiplier, it certainly adds to the puzzle. Though Dr. Iplier is one of the few whom I'd call more than an acquaintance, I feel it would be pleasantly enjoyable if you became more as well. Though, I am unsure whether you would continue to interact with me or not, given your hid--" The pile of blankets moved, hugging his arm as if it was a lifeline.

"...I assume that's a yes..."

**Author's Note:**

> I will sink with this ship.


End file.
